No Rest for the Weary
by Claraitization
Summary: When you're weary, you do deserve rest. Well when you have a man that crushing the US, little by little. You have to do something about it. In this story you follow a man named Mark Anderson that is going after a guy that killed his future wife...and that guy's name is...Aleksander Chistiakov.


**WOAH! It's been nearly 2 years ever since i made a fic... uh well there is really nothing i can say at all to express how happy I am to give you guys a new story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CoD or any weapons. All I own is my OC and a few filler character.**

The skies were a clear grey indicating that it was going to rain. Mark Anderson or also know as "Marko" stood at the waiting line for a bus that was going to take him to a secret base filled with at least 15 people. This was a squad know as "Ghosts" Mark sighed as he placed his hands into his pockets. And felt little drops of rain hitting his forearms. When Mark was looking away, he heard a loud horn and saw that it was the bus that was coming to pick him up. Mark grabbed his bag and went up the steps. Mark sat all the way in the back of the bus looking at the people that were also there. Mark looked through his bag and pulled out his own personal defese weapon, an AAC Honeybadger. Mark traced his finger around the desgin of the weapon and yawned. _"I swear when I find Chistiakov...going to kill him." _Mark said to himself as he placed his weapon back in his bag. He then closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep..

...3 hours later...

Mark slowly opened his eyes and looked at his watch. It was only five in the afternoon. Mark looked around as a he saw four new faces enter upon the bus and take their seats. Mark then fell back asleep and the base wasn't only but an hour away, so he tried to make up the best of time. While sleeping Mark had a dream of when he almost had Aleksander Chistiakov in his grasp.

..._Flashback..._

_Mark ran through the enormous skyscraper_ _that was in New York. Mark ran up the stairs, flight by flight feeling the fatigue in his legs_ _Mark had no ammo in his AEK-971 and all he had left was one bullet in his M1911. As Mark ran through a small office to get to next fight of stairs as he ran a loud static came across his headset. "Marko?" The guy said. Mark then stopped. "Yes?" Mark asked. "Mark...Chistiakov is up the next set of stairs...he his making his way to the top try to intercept him. You only have five minutes before he extracts." The guy said. "Roger." Mark said before going dark. Mark then ran up the stairs and when he finally got to the top he saw Chistiakov trying to open a door. "CHISTIAKOV!" Mark yelled filled with anger. Chistiakov looked at Mark. "American" He said. Mark pointed his M1911 at Chistiakov and smirked knowing that he was going to kill him. Chistiakov opened the door and ran towards a helicopter that was hovering. "Go...go...go" Chistiakov said. The helicopter was leaving as he was about to jump for it. Mark shot the gun and watched as the bullet caught Chistiakov's leg. Chistiakov watched as the helicopter flew away. Mark walked up to him and took out his knife and placed it against Chistakov's neck._ _"You're dead" Mark vision went dark._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mark woke back up and look at the remains of his team which consisted of Pryze, Tess, and Cam. Mark also saw a helicopter flying away, and then he heard static coming from his headset. "You though you were going to win American? Huh? Well you're certantly not going to win this time or the next. Don't worry when I do kill you, you are going to be buried right by your future wife." And then the static stopped._

_...End Flashback..._

Mark woke up to a loud horn and looked onwards as everybody started piling out. Mark collected his things and looked out a window at a small little base that was surrounded by nothing but trees. Mark looked at his watch it was only six in the evening. Mark walked out of the bus into the base. He stood and waited for the his Commencing Officer to come. Mark then heard a rough voice "Hey...so you must be the guys that are entering our base." The voice said.

**So there's the first chapter guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it and uh...yeah. Please go lightly on the Reviews and follow me I would appreciate it :) Staminaa OUT!**


End file.
